Chuck and Blair: Part 1
by C.A.Arm17
Summary: A Chuck and Blair story..please read dispite the beyond boaring title- I'm not feeling creative at the mo. Good job I'm not actually writing then, huh? That would be some shocking story.


**I wrote this _ages_ ago. Hope its still partially alright.**

There she was. Sitting neatly on her bed, crying. She wasn't dramatically flung over all her belongings-she just sat there, legs folded, quietly shaking, tear drops running down her porcelain cheeks; her long mane of chocolate curls surrounded her face like a blanket. He just stood there for a couple of minuets, watching her. She was so beautiful to him. He had always thought of her so, he had just never had the guts to go and tel l her, in case she rejected him. He would prefer to be able to be around her just as a friend, than not at all.

'Blair?' He asked tentatively. Blair sniffed and glanced up at him, tears in her beautiful, big, brown eyes. She opened her mouth to say something, but, as though she was on mute, nothing came out. Chuck silently walked over to her on the bed, kicked off his shoes, climbed onto the bed and gathered her up in his arms, rocking her back and forth, slowly, still in silence. He knew her to well to think that she would tell him what was wrong immediately, so he waited, just holding her to him tightly, never want to have to let her go. Only the sound united breathing was audible.

After an age, he pulled her away from him. He held her by the shoulders at arms length so he could see her properly

'What happened?' He asked, looking deep into her eyes. Her lip trembled and a few more teardrops leaked from her eyes. He took her face in his hands and wiped away the tiny buds of moisture with his thumbs

'Ssshhh' he cooed, now stroking her cheeks with his thumbs, adoringly. 'Come on, you can tell me - its me! Chuck! You know you can tell me anything-I'm part of the non judging breakfast club aren't I?' This last comment earned him a small giggle that made is heart warm, his lips form a smile and the butterflies in his stomach to awake. He longed to smother her face in gentle loving kisses, to tell her everything would be alright as long as he was here, and to tell her that he would never leave her side if she needed him.

He suggested that she went to bed, and on her agreement helped her change out of her clothes and into her silk pyjamas, finding it hard to control himself when he saw her in only her underwear. He took in the breath taking shape of her body, the silky feel of her skin when he couldn't resist any longer and placed his hands on her bare stomach. As soon as they had made contact she looked up into his eyes, just as he had glanced from his hands on her up to see her expression. He quickly removed them and pulled her pyjama top over her head, hoping that they could forget what had just happened and save the moment from awkwardness. She stood up and he pulled the duvet open and she climbed in and snuggled down into her pillows. Chuck stood up and went to retrieve a facial wipe from her cosmetics bag.

'Believe me, you'll thank me for this in the morning.' He smiled at her. Again, he took her face in his hands and wiped away the smudged mascara that had stained her face. Blair gazed up at him, amazed at his kindness in her time of need. She opened her mouth to say something to him, and this time it worked.

'Stay with me?' she asked, patting the bed. He smiled and pulled open the duvet on the other side of the bed and snuggled up to her, pulling her to him, they fit perfectly with one another. He put his arm around her and she held onto it, signalling him not to release the grip. He kissed her lightly on the cheek, whispering 'goodnight, sleep long and deep' He could the smile that was playing at her lips, and it made him smile as well.

After some time, Blair rolled over, and was facing Chuck, her face inched from his. Chuck was still awake; he didn't want to be asleep if Blair suddenly needed him. Blair opened her eyes and looked at Chuck.

'I can't sleep.' She stated.

'Shall I read to you?' He asked. He had noticed the book on her bedside table- It was Persuasion, by Jane Austen. He never knew she liked Austen but it seemed well used, it was very worn down.

'I'd like that.' She answered.

He leaned over her, his body resting on hers as he did. He could feel the heat radiating off her onto him. He took the book in his hand and rolled back off her. He opened the book at the page that had the turned down corner, and began reading. It seemed to be a letter, from a Captain Wentworth to the main character, who she was he couldn't work out.

'_"I can listen no longer in silence. I must speak to you by such means as are within my reach. You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever. I offer myself to you again with a heart even more your own, than when you almost broke it eight years and a half ago. Dare not say that man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been, but never inconstant. You alone have brought me to Bath. For you alone I think and plan. – Have you not seen this? Can you fail to have understood my wishes? – I had not waited even these ten days, could I have read your feelings, as I think you must have penetrated mine. I can barely write. I am every instant hearing something which overpowers me. You sink your voice, but I can distinguish the tones of that voice, when they would be lost on others. – Too good, too excellent creature! You do us justice indeed. You do believe that there is true attachment and constancy among men''__'_

He brought the book down to find Blair looking up at him. She had moulded herself into the shape of his chest and was curled up against him.

'You should sleep.' He whispered, breathless. Suddenly there was tension between them, he could feel it. So could she. She murmured her agreement and closed her eyes, and yet not moving away from him. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his head on her soft, sweet smelling hair. He thought about the passage he had just read to her. He found it had similar meanings as to what he felt -_ 'You pierce my soul. I am half agony, half hope. Tell me not that I am too late, that such precious feelings are gone for ever.'_ Had Blair noticed something as well? He stared down at her now sleeping peacefully in his arms, her angelic features peaceful at last.

**I Love Comments!**


End file.
